Ángel Caído
by PczZitoO
Summary: Una chica que no parece pertenecer a su familia, escuela e incluso ciudad. atada a un ángel negro y condenada desde el momento de su nacimiento, ¿Que elegirá cuando un ángel blanco le ofrezca las puertas del cielo? todo tiene un ceso de editado. HIATUS hasta nuevo aviso
1. Prólogo

**Ángel Caído**

_**By: B. Poot**_

**Prólogo**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, como si se hubiera parado a mí alrededor. Mis piernas corrían torpemente abriéndose paso entre las bancas del edificio.

Trate de detenerlos con palabras, sin embargo, mis labios se movían pero no salía sonido alguno; Frente a mí el hermoso vitral de la iglesia filtraba los últimos rayos de la luz del atardecer mostrando la sombra de los dos ángeles, cada uno empuñando una espada, lanzándose el uno contra el otro. Dispuestos a acabar con su adversario.

Todo parecía más confuso. Número uno, Kid era un ángel blanco y mi verdadero ángel de la guarda. Número dos, Soul mi "guardián", mi ángel negro odiaba a Kid mi primer amigo verdadero "humano" o eso era lo que yo creía...

— ¡Deténganse! —grite lo más fuerte que pude.

Lo único seguro en ese momento era que ambos deseaban mi alma.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos. "No quiero perderlos" pensé egoístamente, interponiéndome entre ellos. Ciertamente no contaba con que ambas espadas no podrían detenerse.

Una lluvia de plumas blancas y negras inundo el recinto. Realmente no entendía como habíamos llegado a esto...

* * *

><p>Desde que tengo memoria él siempre ha estado conmigo. Él era la mano que mecía mi cuna, me cargaba para que dejara de llorar y me acompañaba en mis horas de soledad.<p>

Tentándome con esas alas negras, que me invitaban a ser envuelta en ellas.

—¿Tú eres un ángel? —le pregunte cierto tiempo atrás

—Técnicamente sí —contesto—. Conoces la historia de los ángeles?

—Sí. Cada persona tiene un ángel guardián, él se encarga de llevar el alma al cielo.

—Es verdad —rió—, pero en esta caso yo no llevare tu alma al cielo...

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte ladeando la cabeza

—Porque esas puertas están cerradas para ti y para mí.

En ese momento comprendí que yo no era igual a las demás personas, ya que mi destino estaba trazado desde antes de mi nacimiento y al parecer no era muy bonito.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos! ya se que dirán "y esta vaga donde se había metido y por que no ha actualizado sus demás Fics?" <em>**

**_Por desgracia mis padres me tomaron como empleada en el nuevo negocio familiar, así que trabajo horas extra e_e y sin salario._**

**_y esto es solo un adelanto de un nuevo FF ^^_**

**_La primera parte es un Flashfoward o un vistazo al futuro y el segundo es el tiempo actual con un pequeño recuerdo. ¿Confuso, no?_**

**_Estoy en labor creativo, ya tengo los nuevos capítulos de algunos FF pero me falta subirlo a la computadora. FAIL_**

**_Solo pido un día de descanso pronto —En un siglo más— para poder subirlos. Esto es un regalo para vosotros que siempre me siguen con los FF _**

**_gracias por leer._**

**_By B. Poot._**


	2. Capitulo I El doctor Stein

**ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

By B. Poot

**CAPITULO I**

El paisaje urbano pasaba frente a mis ojos. Las calles estaban completamente mojadas mientras pequeñas gotas casi invisibles caían a la tierra.

Mi maletín color chocolate reposaba en el asiento de cuero negro junto a mi mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sostenía mi mejilla. El auto negro que me servía de transporte doblo en una de las esquinas con rumbo a la parte norte de la ciudad. Abriéndose pasó entre las estrechas calles de esta.

Mi vista estaba clavada en el cristal de la ventana, observando disimuladamente a la persona junto a mí. Aun en su reflejo podía apreciar sus dos grandes alas negras que me encantaban de sobre manera, a tal punto de querer unas, pero eso era imposible ya que yo era humana; Mire de reojo a mi padre, el era un hombre de complexión fornida, su cabello rojizo caía graciosamente alrededor de su rostro, él conducía el auto en silencio.

Volví mi vista al asiento _vacío_ junto a mí, o era eso lo que aparentaba. Por enésima vez en el día me perdí completamente en aquellos orbes rubíes que me miraban con cierto aire de complicidad.

— Maka

— ¿Sí padre? —conteste aun inmersa en aquel océano rojo del cual me era difícil salir una vez que entraba en él.

— Tú madre me ha dicho que has vuelto a _recaer_ —comento enfatizando en la palabra "recaer". Eso fue todo lo que necesite para mirarlo de golpe algo sorprendida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte fingiendo no saber nada.

El me miro a través del espejo retrovisor, su mirada denotaba preocupación y enojo. Guarde silencio un par de minutos, al final no tuve más remedio que susurrar un pequeño e inaudible "sí". Pero al hacerlo pude sentir como la mirada de mi acompañante _invisible_ se clavaba en mí como una daga.

— Ya veo.

El motor del auto estaba apagado, este se encontraba aparcado en frente de nuestro hogar. Una casa de dos pisos con baldosas blancas y tejas rojas.

El ambiente dentro del auto se había vuelto un poco tenso, el silencio reinaba, tanto mi padre como yo no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro. Un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios, para después decir lo que más temía y odiaba en este mundo:

— Iremos con el doctor Stein en la tarde.

Aparte la vista un poco resentida, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue salir del auto dando un portazo y correr a mi habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

El interior de la casa también era blanco a excepción de los muebles, que eran de madera oscura.

Detrás de mi venia mi Guardián, lo sabía a la perfección. Podía sentir el batir de sus alas.

— ¿¡Por qué no le dijiste que no! ¡Tan solo por una vez! —reclamo molesto una vez que me encontré sola—. Ambos sabemos que odias ir con el doctor Stein.

Tome asiento al pie de la cama. No había prestado mucha atención a sus palabras, tan solo me abandone al comentario de mi padre; Mi cabello cubrió parte de mi rostro mientras mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

— No quiero ir… —susurré con pesadez—, no quiero tomar esas pastillas.

— Pues no lo hagas —dijo Soul tomando asiento junto a mí

— Sabes que tengo que hacerlo —declare volteándolo a ve. No había escapatoria, si no las tomaba por mi misma me atarían a la cama y me obligarían a tomarlas, ya lo habían hecho antes, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

No pude pasar por alto el rostro acongojado de Soul, estaba segura que creía que era su culpa, y no mentiré, si lo era, pero indirectamente. Aunque yo no lo consideraba así; Respire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme.

— Estas es mi penitencia —dije tratando de aliviar un poco su culpa—, además ya estoy acostumbrada a esto tipo de cosas

— Pero…

— Soul, estoy bien —finalice con la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

— Tú, idiota —respondió tomándome de la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

Si el mundo hubiera desaparecido en aquel instante no me hubiera importado, lo único que necesitaba era tener a mi _Guardián_ a mi lado. Pero por desgracia mis padres no opinaban lo mismo. Para ellos Soul era una alucinación, un síntoma de mi locura. Constantemente discutían acerca de mi _enfermedad_ y más cuando _recaía_.

Los gritos de mi madre no se hicieron esperar, simplemente me consideraba una molestia, un caso perdido. Yo no era más que su débil y frágil hija con problemas psicológicos.

— ¡Ya estoy harta!, ¿Cuánto más tenemos que pasar por esto? —Grito encolerizada, mi padre trato de defenderme pero la voz de mi madre surgió nuevamente más molesta — ¡Spirit va a cumplir 17 años, no la defiendas! Esto no puede seguir así.

Inconscientemente pegue más mi cuerpo hacia mi ángel. Él era como una protección, un refugio, pero también podría ser mi perdición. Mi vista se encontraba clavada en el piso, fingiendo no escuchar nada.

"Yo no estoy loca —pensé—, yo sé lo que veo y no son fantasías o alucinaciones"

Desde que era pequeña podía ver cosas que otros no. Una prueba de ello era Soul, sin él hubiera perdido la cordura hace mucho tiempo.

— Mis ojos… —susurré viendo mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador, en el se reflejaban la figura de Soul y la mía. —. Los ojos humanos… no llegan a ver el mundo real aun estando frente a ellos. Oscuridad o luz, ambos son invisibles ante los ojos mortales.

— Te equivocas —me corrigió el ángel levantándose de su asiento —no es que los ojos humanos no puedan ver, es que ellos no quieren ver —continuo dándome la espalda—. Escapan a su propia realidad evadiendo el mundo que los rodea. Preferirían estar ciegos para no ver el mundo que ellos mismos han destruido; El ser humano es una criatura egoísta, no hay nadie que no lo sea.

— ¿Y tú te incluyes en ello? —Pregunte —, incluso siendo un ángel tienes una parte humana.

— Sí, lo admito. Los ángeles negros somos egoístas, es por eso que tentamos a las almas humanas, pero los demonios lo son más. Arrastran a las almas al mismo sufrimiento eterno al que ellos están condenados, ardiendo una y otra vez en las llamas del infierno, pagando por sus pecados.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar el tono frio con que lo dijo.

_"No te acerques a los demonios, ellos no dudarán en matarte"_

Me dijo una vez cuando uno trato de engañarme para tomar mi alma bajo una forma humana.

La habitación se encontraba ligeramente oscura a causa del atardecer. Sin darme cuenta Soul se había acercado a mí de nuevo, pero esta vez amenazaba con unir sus labios con los míos.

"Otra vez no" pensé algo molesta. Siempre seduciéndome, era su forma de tratar de hacerme caer en el pecado. Como la cultura y creencia dicta un ángel negro es el que trata de alejarnos de Dios con el pecado y él no era la excepción.

— Soul —susurré al ver la cercanía de su rostro

— Maka —llamo la voz de mi madre desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo que él se alejara de mí y yo volteara a verla —. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Yo no conteste, solo me limite a mirarla. Llevaba puesto un traje de chanel color azul obscuro que contrastaba con su cabello rojizo recogido pulcramente en una coleta.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando? —volvió a preguntar en tono molesto.

— Con Soul… —susurre tímidamente. Mi ángel aun permanecía ahí, mirándome con enojo por haber contestado a aquella pregunta.

Ella me miro con lastima y molestia a la vez, en verdad odie esa mirada.

— Vamos, tu padre espera en el auto —ordeno, yo solo asentí. Aquellas palabras eran por así decirlo mi sentencia de muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola darlings!<strong>

**Hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de Ángel caído, este fanfic esta en proceso y con las ideas más claras que el agua, espero que sea un gran proyecto.**

**gracias a las dos personitas que dejaron review y a los que no, que esperan? yo no soy alguien a quien temer.**

**Y si no les gusta pues también díganlo. todos los comentarios ayudan a crecer a los escritores.**

**El rate es por si llega a suceder algo conforme se desarrolla la historia.**

**creo que eso es todo, alguna duda, sugerencia o critica es bienvenida.**

**un review?**


	3. Capitulo II Tsubaki

**DISCLAMER:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, Solo he tomado los personajes prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL CAÍDO<strong>

**By B. Poot**

_**Capítulo II**_

_&._

_Las voces de los adultos se perdían entre los pasillos de la gran casona._

_Aún la puedo recordar. Sus paredes eran de un color crema, una gran alfombra roja se extendía por todos los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa, mientras los muebles parecían sacados de una película antigua. Siempre que iba ahí me sentía en un castillo._

_Como era costumbre Soul me hacia compañía, nos habíamos escapado de los adultos para recorrer el edificio que pertenecía a mi tía Marie, la cual se percato de nuestra fuga._

—_Maka_

_Mi pequeño rostro de ocho años se volvió para encontrarse con los cálidos y acogedores ojos cafés de mi tía._

—_¡ Tía Marie! —salude corriendo a sus brazos haciendo que la falda de mi vestido color azul celeste se moviera graciosamente._

—_¿ Te has perdido pequeña señorita? —pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa._

—_No —conteste entre risas —, Soul y yo queríamos explorar el lugar _

—_¿ Soul y tú?_

_Yo asentí, la joven de entonces 25 años a la que llamaba tía me miro extrañamente. Busco con la vista al ángel, pero yo sabía que por más que intentara no lo podría ver._

—_El es mi guardián —dije con una sonrisa —, es el encargado de llevarse mi alma._

_Sin darme cuenta había revelado algo que era un secreto. Soul me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo simplemente le pedí disculpas de forma silenciosa. La mirada de la mujer rubia frente a mí se había vuelto un poco dura._

—_Lo siento —susurre para ambos —, se supone que era un secreto._

—_¿ Te refieres a tu ángel de la guarda? —pregunto algo curiosa _

_Yo no conteste, ciertamente no sabía si Soul era o no un ángel de la guarda. Se supone que ellos eran blancos, pero mi ángel era negro, ¿Acaso había malo en mí?_

—_Estoy segura que Soul llevara tu alma al cielo, después de todo Maka es una niña buena —comento acariciando mi cabeza de forma amorosa._

_De mis pequeños labios escapó un "No" sorprendiendo a mi tía. La cual trato de convencerme que yo era una niña buena._

—_¡ Mentira! —Grite moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa — ¡Yo no puedo entrar al cielo! —admití al borde del llanto. Siempre odie cuando tocaban esos temas en la escuela y en la iglesia, incluso odie ir al catecismo. Yo sabía que por más que me esforzara no podría entrar ahí. _

"_Esas puertas están cerradas para ti"_

—_¿ Quién te dijo eso? —pregunto molesta, tomándome de los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarme._

—_El ángel negro… —respondí con lágrimas en los ojos…_

* * *

><p>… Abrí los ojos suavemente, aún podía sentir el efecto de los medicamentos. Apenas podía mover mi cuerpo.<p>

—Tía Marie… —susurré al recordar el sueño que tuve unos minutos atrás. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y las muñecas me dolían al igual que mi garganta.

—Diste una buena pelea —dijo Soul desde las sombras. Era de noche, de acuerdo con mis cálculos eran las 2:00 am y me encontraba en mi habitación.

—Soul —fue lo único que salió de mis labios. A mi mente acudieron varios recuerdos borrosos: el doctor Stein, los enfermeros, la aguja y por ultimo oscuridad.

Mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrase a la oscuridad, para mí no grata sorpresa mis muñecas se encontraban ligeramente moradas, en ellas se podía ver a la perfección la marca de los dedos de los enfermeros que me sometieron mientras yo luchaba inútilmente por zafarme de su agarre.

Trate de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo aun estaba entumecido por el medicamento que me suministraron. Sentí como la mano de mi ángel se posaba en mi hombro, haciendo que me volviera a recostar.

—Descansa, aún estas débil —ordenó acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano en un intento de calmarme, lo cual logro sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿ Que sucedió?

—Te obligaron a ingerir las pastillas y te sedaron después de atacar al doctor con un bisturí —dijo con una calma tan espeluznante.

Era verdad, los recuerdos venían a mí: me sentí mareada por la _medicina_. Tome el instrumento cuando nadie se dio cuenta y… el resto ya lo saben, un intento fallido de asesinato, más bien era una agresión de primer grado.

"_Amenazo __de __muerte __a __una __persona __bajo __los __efectos __de __fármacos __y __aún __así __sueño __con __ganar __la __entrada __al __edén.__" —_pensé con una sonrisa irónica y amarga.

Poco a poco las ideas abandonaban mi conciencia, el cansancio comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, una sensación de estar en la nada se apodero de mí. Una vez más volvería a ser tragada por la propia oscuridad de mi alma.

* * *

><p>—Maka~ —llamó la voz de Tsubaki mi mejor amiga, situándose a mi lado —. Buenos días<p>

Yo le regrese el saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que apenas podía estar en píe.

Nos habíamos conocido desde la primaria, cuando ella recién fue transferida al colegio de la Virgen de Fátima, un colegio de religión tanto para hombres como para mujeres situado en el centro de la ciudad. Actualmente aun asistimos al mismo colegio debido a que es privado y tiene desde el nivel de kínder hasta el de preparatoria.

Tsubaki siempre me acompaño en mis momentos más difíciles, pero nunca he tenido el valor de confesarle la verdadera existencia y naturaleza de Soul. Ella al igual que todos pensó que era mi amigo imaginario, aunque también fue una de las pocas personas que conocen acerca de mi _enfermedad __mental_. Debo confesar que yo la he hecho sufrir desde hace 7 años —fue cuando mi mundo se fue de cabeza— debido a que fue entonces cuando me diagnosticaron _Esquizofrenia_. Desde entonces asumió el deber de cuidar de mi, más como una hermana mayor que como una amiga.

Día y noche investigo y estudio acerca de tal enfermedad en un intento de ayudar, incluso la he escuchado llorar en silencio junto a mi cama cuando los fármacos eran demasiado fuertes para mí, dejándome en cama por días.

"_Mi sueño es estudiar medicina"_

Me dijo un día de la nada.

"_Quiero ayudar a las personas, es doloroso verlas sufrir…"_

Aquello me basto para darme cuenta que solo lo hacía por mí, yo no era más que una cadena para ella. No soy más que una piedra en su camino —y en el camino de todos los que me conocen—, pero ella lo niega aun cuando es verdad. Varias veces he deseado desparecer, esfumarme del mundo, morir incluso sabiendo que mi alma solo tiene un destino, el infierno. Pero todo es mejor que ver sufrir a las personas que quieres.

Tsubaki y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra aula en silencio, estaba segura que mis padres ya le habían informado de mi pequeño _episodio,_aunque lo único que pedía es que no le hayan dicho sobre la agresión al doctor Stein.

—¿ Cómo te sientes? —pregunto en un susurro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto, ligeramente iluminados por la luz del sol matinal.

—Bien, los efectos ya han desaparecido —mentí con una sonrisa tratando de que sonara convincente mientras estiraba más las mangas de mi suéter para ocultar los moretones de mis muñecas, pero Tsubaki era muy lista, siempre se daba cuenta cuando mentía.

—¿ Enserio? —volvió a preguntar antes de entrar por la puerta de madera del aula, la cual tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "4-B"

—Definitivamente —respondí, "definitivamente mal" pensé al tomar asiento en la parte trasera del salón cerca de los grandes ventanales que daban al patio.

El salón era bastante grande, podían estar unas 50 personas dentro de él, aunque solo lo usábamos unos 30 alumnos. Las cuatro paredes blancas se alzaban imponentemente, mostrando los carteles y adornos que habíamos pegado para darle un poco de _vida_, mientras que los pupitres eran individuales color azul naval con varillas de hierro como soporte.

—¿ _Lista __para __siete __horas __interminables __de __clase?_ —pregunto burlón Soul situándose detrás de mi asiento.

—No me lo recuerdes… —respondí en un susurro procurando que nadie me escuchara. Él solo se puso a reír, haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño —; Idiota.

—_¡__Oh,__vamos!__No __es __para __que __te __enojes __conmigo_ —susurro en mi oído causando que me erizara por su cálido aliento. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, odiaba el que nadie lo pudiera ver más que yo, odiaba el que nadie lo pudiera escuchar más que yo y odiaba el solo hecho de que fuera mi ángel guardián.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero un carraspeo hizo que me sobresaltara un poco.

—¿ Estás bien? —pregunto la profesora Azusa, al parecer llevaba algunos minutos llamándome.

—S-Sí —conteste algo apenada. No me había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado al salón.

—Presta atención por favor —pidió amablemente volviéndose otra vez a la pizarra.

La profesora Azusa era una mujer joven —o eso pensaba yo—, no pasaba de los 25 años. Alta, de cabellera negra. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul. Estaba segura que ella podría tener a cualquier hombre bajo sus pies si lo quería así, pero ocultaba su belleza bajo unas gafas, blusas holgadas y faldas largas hasta el tobillo.

La mirada de más de la mitad del salón se aparto de mí, a excepción de la de Tsubaki que me miraba un poco preocupada desde la primera fila en frente del pizarrón. Yo le hice una leve señal de que estaba bien, ella dudo, pero al final volvió su vista a la pizarra.

La clase de la mañana paso como de costumbre. Lenta, monótona y aburrida, una clara descripción de mi vida. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la de mis compañeros era el hecho de que mi madre me detestaba a morir y me consideraba una loca de remate, además de tener un ángel negro como guardián, a quien puedo ver porque tengo un _don._ Simplemente mi vida era todo un caos.

—¿ Maka, vienes? —pregunto Tsubaki desde la puerta. Ella estaba acompañada por Kim y Jacqueline, quienes me miraban con cierto fastidio. Desde que tengo memoria nunca fui muy sociable debido a que la mayoría de las personas me encontraban molesta, silenciosa y rara —claro desde un punto de vista "normal"—, o eso era lo que demostraban, en cambio Tsubaki era muy sociable, tanto que era la presidenta de la clase.

—No, prefiero quedarme en el aula un rato —conteste, cosa que complació a las otras dos chicas

—Pero…

—Vamos Tsubaki, ella ya dijo que no quiere salir —replico Jacqueline jalando a mi mejor amiga fuera del salón

—Te veo después del receso —se despidió mi única amiga dedicándome una última mirada de sus ojos azul oscuro.

Recorrí con mi mirada todo el aula, yo era la única alma en el, y posiblemente en el edificio ya que todos se encontrarían en la cafetería.

—Soul —llame invocando su presencia

—¿ Qué sucede mi _linda __dama_? —pregunto tarareando una melodía, mientras agitaba levemente sus alas, debido a que estaba volando en el aire.

—¿ Qué son los _ojos __de __Dios_? —pregunte clavando mi mirada jade en sus ojos rojos. El me sonrió en forma de respuesta moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro, haciendo que sus cabellos blancos se agitaran graciosamente.

—¿ Acaso ya se te olvido? —Rió melodiosamente — Te lo volveré a decir pero esta será la última vez —dijo tocando ligeramente mi frente con su dedo índice, yo respondí con un pequeño puchero, cosa que le agrado

—No se me olvido —me defendí en un susurro apartando la vista de tan perfecto ser, que se encontraba en frente de mí.

—Los ojos de Dios —musito con aire sagrado —, es un don que tienen algunos humanos, raros son los casos, pero no imposibles en este mundo; Es la capacidad de ver la realidad que envuelve al mundo

—¿La realidad que envuelve al mundo? —inquirí curiosa.

Soul asintió volviendo su vista hacia la ventana. En ella se podía ver el jardín de la escuela, donde se encontraban mis compañeros disfrutando de su tan esperado y deseado descanso.

—El mundo está envuelto en varias realidades, no todo lo que puedes ver es _real_ y no todo lo real se puede ver —dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Mi realidad eres tu —susurre inconscientemente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de mis palabras, las cuales tenían mucha razón.

Soul representaba una realidad que se supone yo no podía percibir, aunque eso fuera como decir que el cielo era gris, una completa locura.

—Lo sé —respondió el joven ángel riéndose de mis palabras de una forma tan cruel y hermosa, que incluso causaría envidia al mismo cielo e infierno…

Realmente no entendía como había terminado siendo la humana de un ángel caído.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Por fin segundo capitulo de ángel caído! *canción de ángeles cantando*<em>**

**_Esto tan feliz, por que ya acabaron las clases y puedo escribir en paz. Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review en los capítulos pasados, me agrada saber que os gusta._**

**_Perdón por no actualizar pero la escuela me secuestro, además de vivir hasta el fin del mundo donde apenas hay internet y TV, pero todo por la escuela._**

**_Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos. Disfruten las fiestas n_n_**

**_¿Un review?_**


	4. Capitulo III Familia

**Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsuki Okubo.**

**Nuevo cap  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL CAÍDO<strong>

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo III**

El cielo se teñía de color rojo, el atardecer se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Aquel cielo sangriento adornaba la urbanización de la ciudad, tan hermosa y tétrica a la vez.

Los sonidos se mezclaban uno con otro, componiendo una melodía distorsionada y ensordecedora. El centro de la ciudad se encontraba sumergido en el típico caos que solo se encuentra en la misma metrópolis.

Autos, motocicletas, autobuses, taxis y el conocido sonido de pasos por aquí y por allá, envolvían las calles principales; Sin darse cuenta las personas conviven día a día con los seres que habitan el mundo real y que se presentan en nuestra realidad con formas engañosas.

El silbato del oficial de tránsito sonó, invitando a los transeúntes a cruzar la calle, los cuales obedecieron como corderos al pastor. Ahí en medio de la multitud de personas, me encontraba yo, junto a mí, como fiel perro estaba Aldred, acompañándome en mi trayecto a casa.

Los edificios se alzaban poderosos por todas partes, y en la base de estos se encontraban los comercios de más alta calidad en productos. Restaurantes, zapaterías, boutiques, todo lo que una persona necesitara se encontraba en el núcleo de la ciudad, al igual que la plaza de san Pedro y la basílica. Simplemente resultaba irónico pensar que en _la santa sede_ se podrían presentar demonios, ángeles negros, ogros, gárgolas y otras criaturas _inexistentes_, pero esa era la verdad, aquí y en todo el mundo es lo más normal, aunque no lo parezca.

—¿ Sucede algo? —pregunto Soul al ver que mi caminar se había detenido. Mi vista se encontraba posada en una de las tantas personas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Se trataba de un desdichado que estaba a punto de morir, un joven alto, de cabellera risada y morena, este portaba el uniforme de _Saint Charles_ un instituto parecido a "La virgen de Fátima", a excepción de que este era solo para hombres.

—Pronto morirá —susurré al ver como se alejaba. Detrás de él iba el ángel encargado de llevarse su alma. Sus alas blancas resplandecían dejando caer una que otra pluma en su recorrido.

Los ángeles guardines solo se presentan en dos ocasiones frente a su humano protegido. La primera es al momento de nacer, pero somos muy pequeños para recordarlo y la segunda es al momento de su muerte, cuando regresan por el alma para guiarla a su destino final.

—¿ Acaso sientes envidia de él? —inquirió mi ángel al ver como no dejaba de observar al muchacho que pronto partiría a mejor vida.

—Un poco —respondí retomando mi marcha. Realmente no me importaba si me escuchaban las demás personas o no, era casi imposible debido al ruido presente en aquella área.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿ Puedes verlo, verdad? —pregunto mi abuela con una sonrisa, al notar que mis ojos observaban curiosos a la persona junto a ella.<em>

_Yo asentí, aun cuando Soul permanecía alejado de nosotras, podía sentir su presencia, aun permanecía en la casa._

—_Me alegra —dijo la madre de mi madre, pasando su mano izquierda por su blanco cabello. Ambas nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de su casa, mientras mis padres hablaban con el médico adentro._

_Abuela Aby se encontraba sentada en su mecedora, bajo la sombra del roble, que fue plantado cuando nació mi madre, mientras, la "yo" de 5 años, se encontraba cómodamente recargada en su regazo, disfrutando de sus caricias, que amorosamente depositaba en mi cabeza._

—_Pronto debo partir —susurró con cariño en mi oído_

—_Yo no quiero que te vayas —exclame triste —, si te quedas te presentare a Soul —no quería perderla, incluso estaba dispuesta a revelar a mi ángel a otra persona._

_Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a acariciar mi cabeza._

—_¿ Tú te la llevarás? —pregunte a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la mecedora. Él asintió dedicándome una mirada cálida, sus cabellos rubios bailaban gracias al viento, al igual que su camisa blanca —; entonces, debes prometer que la cuidaras._

_El ángel blanco sonrió de forma dulce, para luego inclinarse hacia mí y recoger una pluma negra, que se encontraba en mi vestido, a cambio me dio una pluma blanca de su ala izquierda. _

—_Un descendiente del linaje de los caídos —susurro en mi oído, para después mirar la pluma negra de Soul.  
><em>

—_Es una promesa —dije con una sonrisa mostrándole la pluma blanca como prueba, él sonrió, pero la alegría de sus labios no se reflejaban en sus ojos verde esmeralda._

…

—_¿ Abuela? —Lentamente ingrese a la habitación intentando no llamar la atención de los adultos, pero fue en vano._

_El cuarto de mi querida abuela materna se encontraba repleta de Rosas blancas —sus flores favoritas— y de familiares, los cuales lloraban desconsoladamente alrededor del lecho._

—_Sacadla de aquí —pidió tía Marie entre lágrimas. Sus cabellos rubios caían como una cascada sobre las sabanas del lecho, cerca del rostro apacible de mi abuela. _

—_Maka —La mano cálida de Hero, uno de mis tantos primos lejanos de ese entonces 8 años, tomo mi brazo y trato de sacarme del cuarto._

—_Aun no —pedí en un susurro, al notar que también mi madre se encontraba cerca del lecho en las mismas condiciones que todos los demás —; ¿Por qué lloran todos? —pregunte suplicante a Hero, quien solo ahogo un sollozo de dolor. _

—_¡ Llévatela! —Ordeno mi madre al borde de la histeria al notar mi presencia._

_Una lluvia de plumas blancas se hizo presente dentro de la alcoba, como si los mismos ángeles lloraran a mi abuela; junto a la cama se encontraba el ángel rubio de ojos esmeraldas._

—_No puedes… —musite al notar como todas las piezas encajaban. Sentí como un líquido tibio recorría mis mejillas, mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Un dolor insoportable ataco mi pecho dejándome sin aliento por unos segundos._

_El ser celestial llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, pidiéndome con ese gesto que no dijera nada acerca de su presencia. Sus labios se arquearon formando una sonrisa._

—_Vamos Maka —Dijo Hero tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas con su cabello rubio claro. Asentí con pesar, no sin antes despedirme de mi difunta abuela._

"_Es una promesa..."_

* * *

><p>—¿ Maka?<p>

Salí de mi ensueño ante la voz preocupada de Soul, aunque claramente oculta bajo una máscara de tranquilidad. Al parecer había _volado_ por un buen rato en mis recuerdos.

—¿ Que sucede?

—Hemos llegado —aviso situándose a uno de mis costados, rozando levemente su mano con la mía.

Eche una mirada a la casa que se alzaba frente a mí, la pequeña reja negra que servía de protección ante intrusos se encontraba abierta, cosa que me resulto extraña.

¿Acaso mi madre había llegado temprano?, normalmente prefería quedarse encerrada en su oficina para no verme, incluso durante mi niñez le resultaba más cómodo contratar niñeras y nanas para no tener que soportarme.

Kami Mjolnir, mejor conocida como mi madre desempeña el papel de cabeza de la familia, debido a que tiene un fuerte carácter. Ella trabaja en los juzgados como Abogada, en la firma de abogados "Palavicini & asociados". Rafael Palavicini es su mano derecha y su fiel amigo de la infancia.

Ingrese a la casa con paso ligero y silencioso, no quería molestar a la señora de la casa con mi presencia, apenas y podía soportarme las pocas veces que nos veíamos dentro de las habitaciones que conforman nuestro "_hogar_", aunque más que un hogar era como un manicomio. Pero lamentablemente mi intento de ser silenciosa como un ratón fue todo un fracaso, ya que había golpeado con mi pierna la mesita que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera, causando que soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor, definitivamente eso dejaría un moretón.

—¿ Quien está ahí? —la voz de mi padre se escucho proveniente de la cocina. No pude evitar lanzar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al saber quién era el que se encontraba en la casa.

—Soy yo —respondí desde el vestíbulo, cerca del acceso a las escaleras. Un aroma familiar llego a mí, inundando mis fosas nasales con la suave fragancia que despide la pasta recién hecha.

Aun con el maletín en mano, entre corriendo a la cocina, la cual se encontraba al fondo de la casa, junto al comedor.

—¿ Cómo te fue Maka? —pregunto Spirit mientras le daba los últimos toques a lo que sería la cena.

Mis ojos brillaron al ver el menú de esta noche. De entrada un poco de sopa, el plato fuerte seria la pasta con albóndigas, con acompañamiento de verduras hervidas y de postre un poco de helado de pistache, mi favorito.

—Bien papá —respondí animada de solo pensar que pronto probaría aquellos manjares.

El soltó una pequeña risita al notar que no apartaba la vista de lo que había preparado, podría jurar que incluso sentía la baba caer por las comisuras de mis labios. Ciertamente había sido un largo día, después de todo era martes, al terminar las clases tenía que asistir al ensayo de la orquesta de la escuela, la cual duraba unas dos horas mínimo.

—Me sorprender que hayas llegado temprano —comente apoyándome en la barra que dividía parte de la cocina

—No tenía más consultas, así que decidí darles una sorpresa con la cena

—Sí que lo hiciste —murmure, solo pensar que mi progenitora fuera la que estuviera en la cocina me ponía incomoda y de cierto modo molesta.

—Anda a darte un baño —ordenó paternalmente, procediendo a apagar la estufa —, después cenaremos.

Asentí más que satisfecha con esas palabras. Con paso rápido subí las escaleras para dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y encerrarme en ella como de costumbre. Tome mi cambio de ropa e ingrese a mi baño personal, después de unos minutos me encontraba fuera fresca y revitalizada. Un baño era una buena forma de quitarme de encima todo el cansancio escolar.

En la cama se encontraba Soul, quien leía uno de mis tantos libros, se trataba de "El retrato de Dorian Gray" un clásico de Oscar Wilde, uno de mis escritores favoritos.

—Un humano no puede vivir tanto —comento mientras ojeaba el libro con poco interés.

—Es ficción —señale con una débil sonrisa mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla. Tome asiento al pie de la cama mientras intentaba desenredar mi cabellera con el peine —; aunque lo que me gusta de la novela no es hecho de la vida eterna, sino el debate interno que Dorian tiene consigo mismo.

El ángel dejo el libro de lado y se acerco a mi cuerpo, aun cuando no lo viera sentía el movimiento en la cama. Tomo mi cintura y me abrazo de manera posesiva, ocasionando que no me pudiera mover.

—¿ Qué haces? —le regañe tratando de zafarme de su abrazo, aunque no tuve mucho éxito

—¿ Entonces no te gusto como el personaje fue corrompido, dejando su pureza e inocencia de lado? —inquirió en tono seductor tomando mi rostro y volviéndolo hacia el suyo.

Yo negué con la cabeza, realmente me pareció una lástima que Dorian fuera tan hermoso e inocente para caer en los sucios trucos e ideales de un aristócrata; Me removí incomoda en los brazos de Soul, debo admitir que de cierto modo me gustaba cuando hacia eso, pero como ya dije _me gustaba_ cuando tenía 10 años, ahora me resultaba insoportable. Apenas podía mantener mi corazón en mi pecho.

Lentamente acerco su rostro al mío, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento en mis labios. Las ideas abandonaron mi mente, ¿Acaso le gustaba tratar de matarme con un paro cardiaco todo los días?. Sus cabellos blancos rozaron suavemente parte de mis mejillas, aun cuando no podía pensar claramente un instinto de alejarme de él se hizo presente, mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover por sí solo, pero él previo mis intenciones pegando más nuestros cuerpos.

—S-Soul —Atine a balbucear, apenas podía recordar donde estaba y quién era yo.

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa, una perfecta e impecable sonrisa. Estaba tan absorta en su sola presencia que no note cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a sonar. Aquellos golpecitos me regresaron a la realidad.

—Maka —llamo la voz de papá del otro lado de la puerta —ya está servida la cena, vas a bajar o ¿ya no tienes hambre?

—Y-ya voy —Aproveche el que Soul también se había distraído para zafarme de sus brazos y correr al encuentro de mi padre, quien aun me esperaba en la entrada de mi habitación.

Lo último que alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo al cerrar la puerta fue la figura del joven ángel sentado en mi cama dedicándome una mirada un tanto divertida. El muy sinvergüenza estaba jugando otra vez conmigo.

Definitivamente el no era un ángel, era un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>(inserte canciòn Wish I had an àngel de Nightwish)<strong>

**Lo siento! *se arrodilla* este cap debio ser estrenado el martes, pero por razones escolares se estrena hoy.**

**Notese que Maka dice: Hoy es martes.**

**Dejando eso de lado, me ha gustado como me quedo el capitulo, aunque un poco corto. Grrr!**

**Lo interesante apenas comienza. Lo que he tratado de recalcar es que la vida de la pequeña Maka se llevaba a cabo con la normalidad màs comùn en una vida humana, aun cuando tiene todas las de perder si se trata de una vida normal, ya que no cualquiera tiene un àngel negro.**

**Y como era de esperarse Soul siempre esta molestando a nuestra protagonista —vamos, es un àngel negro no puede ser bueno— aunque como todos en esta historia esconde sus verdaderas intenciones.**

**Creo que es todo por hoy, gracias por sus hermosos Reviews.**

**hasta luego**

**¿Un review? **


	5. Capitulo IV Reunión

**Disclamer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsuki Okubo. _

**Iniciemos con el FF! **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel Caído <strong>

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo IV**

—¡ Maka! —chilló Misaki abrazándome de improviso. Sus cabellos negros bailaron suavemente en su espalda, mientras sus caireles permanecían intactos —. Pensé que no vendrías —dijo con un atisbo de tristeza —, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

—Feliz cumpleaños —alcance a decir, mientras le entregaba una bolsa de colores, a lo que la cumpleañera me sonrió con alegría al recibir el presente.

El salón de fiestas parecía una disco. No podía escuchar mi propia voz en aquel caos y mucho menos podía escuchar la voz de Tsubaki, quien hablaba con su prima. Mis oídos zumbaban a causa de la música a todo volumen. No sabía que a Misaki le gustara ese tipo de ambiente.

Me sentía un poco extraña de solo pensar que en esos momentos me encontraba en una fiesta de quince años, rodeada de personas casi dos años menores que yo. Tsubaki y mi persona éramos las únicas chicas de 17 y 16 años en aquel salón. Aunque los invitados no parecían notarlo ya que algunos casi tiraban baba de solo ver a mi mejor amiga.

Tsubaki llevaba puesto un vestido de channel sin mangas color rojo, el cual acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, mientras su cabello solo era adornado por un pasador del mismo color. En mi caso, usaba un vestido aguazul de falda corta, grapeado por tres capas en la falda, mientras las mangas eran tan delgadas como un listón. Llevaba en cabello suelto adornado con un pasador de mariposa.

Misaki —la prima de Tsubaki— charlaba animosamente con algunos de sus amigos. Ella era una chica dulce y divertida. Poseía el don de la palabra y una gran belleza. Nos habíamos conocido durante nuestra infancia, ya que iba seguido a la casa de Tsubaki.

Permanecí alejada del bullicio característico de las fiestas de ese tipo. Lo único que me había movido a asistir al evento fue mi amistad con Misaki y con su prima, quien casi me había forzado a acompañarla, ya que no quería estar sola.

—Maka-

—¿ Sí? —inquirí. Tsubaki se encontraba sentada junto a mí en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en el extremo suroeste del salón. La mayor parte de estas estaban vacías, ya que los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile, bajo el humo y las luces que el DJ manejaba a diestra y siniestra.

—Perdón —exclamó con la mirada baja. Ladee mi rostro algo confundida

—¿ Eh? —alcance a decir sin entender el por qué mi amiga se disculpaba

—Te he arrastrado a la fiesta de mi prima, aun sabiendo que no te gusta este tipo de ambiente

Tsubaki se encontraba jugando tímidamente con su vaso de refresco, no se dignaba a mirarme al igual que él. Me reí, tratando de no sonar nerviosa

—No hay por qué disculparse

—Pero…

Le sonreí de la forma más sincera que pude. No podía guardar rencor a mi mejor amiga, además ¿que era una pequeña fiesta para mí? Podía soportar un rato de caos adolescente.

No paso mucho antes de que uno de los amigos de Misaki se animara a invitar a bailar a Tsubaki, ella acepto un poco dudosa.

—No te preocupes estaré bien —le dije tratando de convencerla, cosa que funciono.

Divertida, observe como era guiada a la pista de baile, pero la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro al voltear a ver a la persona que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

—¿ Estas enojado? —susurré en tono inocente

—…

Soul se encontraba cruzado de brazos dándome la espalda en un intento de ignorarme.

Baje la vista un poco triste, él solo hacia eso cuando estaba realmente enojado conmigo. Jugué nerviosa e incómoda con mis manos, era una maña que siempre había tenido cuando me encontraba ansiosa.

Él me había dicho que no asistiera a la fiesta, pero no le hice caso. Realmente detestaba que yo saliera de noche ya que los _oscuros_ y los _condenados_ salían cuando el sol se ocultaba. De acuerdo a la poca información que poseía acerca de las criaturas de la oscuridad, ellos suelen atacar a las personas en busca de alimento. Ya sea carne o alma, nunca estaban satisfechos.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi columna de solo pensar en aquellos seres que habitaban el mundo junto a nosotros. Más peligrosos que un asesino o un arma. Aquellas criaturas que se ocultaban en las sombras eran la encarnación de la crueldad y la maldad.

Di un respingo al ser como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Juro que casi se me va el alma por el susto

Junto a mí se encontraba un chico alto de tez bronceada, que portaba un traje negro a excepción de su camisa, que era gris. Si no me equivocaba era el diseño que usaban los chambelanes de Misaki

—Lo siento —se disculpó algo avergonzado

—No fue nada —dije tranquilamente

—Rodrigo —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de presentación, lo que me causo risa

—Maka —respondí

El chico me tendió su mano, invitándome a bailar.

Acepte aquel gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, no me apetecía quedarme junto a Soul, quien solo me ignoraría toda la noche.

La mano de Rodrigo era más grande que la mía, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco extraña. Las de mi ángel eran más pequeñas que las de él, pero más grandes que las mías. Podría decirse que mi mano encajaba perfectamente en las de Soul cada vez que nos tomábamos de las manos —lo que sucedía en raros casos—. Pero esa sensación de extrañez se hizo más grande cuando note que mi ángel nos estaba viendo.

¿Era mi imaginación o acaso estaba más molesto?

Ignore su presencia tratando de centrarme en mi pareja de baile, quien no apartaba la vista de mí, cosa que me cohibió; yo era más baja que él a pesar de ser uno que otro año mayor.

Los ojos de mi pareja eran de color chocolate, mientras su cabello era lacio color negro azabache. Rodrigo parecía una persona divertida y un poco tímida. Cada vez que cruzábamos miradas el apartaba su rostro ligeramente rosado. Sonreí en mis adentros, Misaki tenía buenos amigos.

Baile un par de canciones con Rodrigo, antes de ser invitada por otro chico, a quien rechace amablemente. No era muy buena bailando la música actual, después de todo había sido criada en una familia conservadora, en la que usábamos el sistema matriarcal, cosa que me impedía salir a la mayoría de las fiestas.

Me retire de la pista de baile en busca de un lugar solitario y tranquilo, con la simple excusa de ir al baño. Varias veces pase a caerme debido a que lo único que iluminaba el salón de fiestas eran un par de luces de colores que salían del equipo de sonido, realmente no encajaba en eventos como este. Como pude llegue al jardín del salón, en el cual solo había algunas parejas cerca de la fuente central, que adornaba el lugar.

El jardín poseía varias bancas de piedra y algunas estatuas alusivas a la cultura romana; pequeñas luces adornaban mayor parte del exterior en un intento de dar un aire romántico y clásico, el cual iba acorde con la arquitectura del lugar.

Casi podría decirse que los padres de Misaki habían tirado la casa por la ventana, para satisfacer los deseos de su única hija.

Suspire cansada. Mis pies ya me habían comenzado a doler a causa de los tacones que traía puestos. Tome asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

Me encontraba sola, completamente sola…

—Es tan extraño —musite, la soledad era algo que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Soul siempre se encontraba junto a mí desde que puedo recordar, rara vez se alejaba de mi lado. Incluso lo lamentaba, ya que la última vez que me dejo sola pase a ser alimento de demonio.

Mi cuerpo se erizo por completo al recordar lo sucedido, aquella fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras y sumamente peligrosa que había experimentado. Aún podía recordar la mirada penetrante de aquel _condenado_. Sacudí mi cabeza despejando la imagen mental que tenia del demonio.

—¿ Estás bien? —pregunto una voz grave detrás de mí. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que tenia compañía.

Se trataba de un chico de ojos azules, su cabello era de un hermoso color rojizo, mientras algunas pecas adornaban sus mejillas pálidas.

Asentí tímidamente.

Solo nosotros dos nos encontrábamos en el jardín, ¿En qué momento se habían ido las demás personas?. Dentro del edificio se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, al igual que el alboroto que hacían los invitados.

—Mi nombre es Matt —saludo con una sonrisa, llevando sus manos a su nuca

Separe levemente mis labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Dude un par de segundos en darle mi nombre. Algo extraño nació en mi pecho, una sensación extraña, me sentía… indefensa ante aquel personaje, pero tal idea me pareció un poco tonta y paranoica.

—Maka —dije tratando de sonar tranquila, cosa que me parecía imposible ya que estaba deprimida. Me sentía incompleta sin Soul a mi lado.

—Lindo nombre —comento tomando asiento junto a mí en la banca. Lo mire un poco extrañada, vaya confianza la suya para hablarle a una completa desconocida.

—Gracias —alcance de decir. Avergonzada comencé a balancear mis pies en mi lugar. Mire disimuladamente a Matt, usaba una playera azul con detalles morados en la parte superior; unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis bastante viejos color gris.

Parpadee algo sorprendida. La mayor parte de los invitados —por no decir todos— habían asistido con sus mejores galas a la fiesta de Misa. Matt iba demasiado casual para un evento como este.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón de 5 km, la necesidad de ir hacia Soul surgió como si fuera tan vital como respirar, me sentía desprotegida e incluso expuesta sin él, y con más razón al estar junto a un chico que apenas había conocido, y que me infundía un extraño sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

—Que hermosa luna llena —dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía

Alce la vista al cielo nocturno. No había ninguna nube que ocultara a la brillante y grande luna, esta estaba acompañada de las estrellas, que brillaban tenuemente a comparación de ella.

—¿ De dónde conoces a Misaki? —pregunte algo desconfiada. Ahora que me lo pensaba bien no recordaba haber visto a Matt en la fiesta. Sería difícil de olvidar a un chico pelirrojo que desentona en el ambiente por su vestimenta.

Él se quedo en silencio, mirando por un largo rato la luna, hasta que se digno a contestarme.

—No eres tan ingenua como pensaba —dijo con tono de burla

Intente levantarme de mi asiento, pero él me lo impidió sujetando mi muñeca. Lo mire enojada y un poco desconcertada, pero lo que más me había sorprendido fue mi propia reacción ante sus palabras. Lo único que quería era correr, correr lo más lejos posible de ahí, mi instinto me lo decía.

—Suéltame —ordené intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero este se hizo más fuerte a tal punto de lastimar mi muñeca. Aquella fuerza no era normal en un humano. Comencé a dudar acerca de su identidad, aunque eso era lo menos importante, lo que en verdad quería saber era...— ¿Qué eres?

Él sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra ante mi pregunta.

—Dímelo tú

Lo mire un par de segundos confundida, pero pronto recordé el _don_ que poseía ¿Cómo sabía que tenía _los ojos de Dios_?

La sonrisa de "Matt" se ancho más al darse cuenta que había entendido su indirecta. Lo fulmine con la mirada, a lo que el soltó una carcajada. Sin poder evitarlo recordé lo que hacía unos días me había dicho Soul

_No todo lo que puedes ver es real y no todo lo real se puede ver_

Centre mi vista en la _cosa _que se hacía llamar Matt y sujetaba mi mano. Me concentre todo lo que pude. Era cierto que poseía los ojos de Dios, pero no los había desarrollado por completo, ya que no quería —y temía— adentrarme más al mundo al que pertenecía Soul y los demás seres de oscuridad.

Mi corazón dejo de latir tan pronto descubrí quien se ocultaba bajo la ilusión provocada por _el velo_ que usaba para despistar al ojo humano. Comencé a temblar sin control y sentí como los colores abandonaban mi rostro.

—T-Tú… —alcance a balbucear.

Mis piernas flaquearon. Sentí como me derrumbaba en ese mismo instante y antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo pude identificar aquella sonrisa que había quedado grababa en mi memoria, a pesar de mis intentos por olvidarla…

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas pasan...<strong>

**¿Quien es el chico llamado Matt? ¿De donde conoce a Maka? ¿Qué rayos ha sucedido?**

**Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo ;D **

**Creo que este ha sido el capitulo más largo de Ángel caído n_nUU Por lo que pido disculpas, ya que mis actualizaciones siempre son cortas.**

**Por desgracia las vacaciones estan por terminar, espero que hayan disfrutado sus días libres, como yo lo hice y si no lo han hecho pues aprovechen este fin. Por mi parte me muero por regresar a clases, ya que deseo ver a más de una persona en el campus de la escuela :3 **

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las personitas que dejan un hermoso review, en especial a Miyoko, que siempre me hace reír con sus reviews. Debo confesar que como toda persona normal en el mundo de Fanfiction termino con una estúpida sonrisa al leer sus comentarios, así que no me quiten esa alegría mañanera(?)**

**& si no han dejado Review que esperan, me gustaría leer su opinión, ya saben que se acepta de todo un poco. Ya saben díganle a sus amigos, a su perro, a su mamá, o a su papá sobe este FF :D **

**Rurila, rurila 88 **

**Por ultimo les recomiendo la película de los juegos del hambre esta super genial, y el libro mucho mejor.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**¿Un review?**


	6. Capitulo V Demonio

**Disclamer: **_Soul eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia_

_¡Hellow fanfiction world!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel Caído<strong>

**By B. Poot**

**Capitulo V**

&.

Mi mundo tembló cuando la oscuridad se apodero de él.

A pesar de estar inconsciente sentía el frio y duro asfalto bajo mi cuerpo, para después darle paso a unos brazos bastante cálidos que me levantaron como si fuera tan liviana como una pluma.

Mi conciencia se perdía poco a poco, el tiempo y el espacio me parecieron inexistentes en ese momento, lo único que deseaba en aquel instante era dormir para siempre y nunca despertar. No quería saber nada sobre ángeles, demonios, hidras, hadas o elfos, me era indiferente su existencia, lo que anhelaba era ser una chica normal. El solo pensar en aquello me hacía creer que estaba demasiado lejano para ser real, era como pedir que una estrella cayera del cielo…

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero mi voz fue más rápida. Antes de que me diera cuenta me encontraba gritando, gritando de terror. En verdad no recordaba porque gritaba, solo tenía la necesidad de hacerlo pues algo en mi interior me ordenaba que siguiera hasta quedarme sin voz. Los escalofríos recorrieron cada parte de mí en consecuencia del tacto que sentía, era como si algo me enredara en sus garras, pero al bajar la vista no encontré nada. ¿Había sido un sueño? O más bien una pesadilla, no podía recordarlo.<p>

Trate de controlarme a mí misma, pero el miedo aun seguí dentro, carcomiendo mis entrañas.

Mi respiración era agitada y una capa de sudor frio cubría mi frente. Al intentar secarla con mi mano derecha me di cuenta que ambas extremidades se encontraban atadas fuertemente al sillón individual donde me encontraba sentada, lo mismo pasaba con mis piernas, las cuales estaban sujetas desde los tobillos.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, los pocos artículos que adornaban la habitación se encontraban tirados en el suelo, algunos rotos y otros en un lamentable estado. Parecía que nadie había habitado ese sitio en años, puesto que grandes capas de polvo se sobreponían una sobre otra, cubriendo hasta el más mínimo rincón de la habitación. Todo aparentaba ser viejo incluso el sillón donde me encontraba prisionera ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? No podía percibir ningún sonido y mucho menos un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de las calles.

—Matt… —sisee con odio al recordar lo que había pasado en el jardín del salón de fiestas.

Él me había engañado.

Solo se había acercado a mí con la intención de devorarme, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Ese pensamiento solo logro ponerme más nerviosa y asustada, ¡Él me devoraría! Y esta vez no quedaría como un intento, en verdad lo haría.

Movida por el miedo comencé a tratar de escapar de mis ataduras, aunque solo logre dejar marcas rojizas en mis muñecas, los nudos estaban bien hechos y los retazos de tela que había usado para atar mis extremidades eran bastante resistentes. Pase aproximadamente cinco minutos batallando con las ataduras cuando un sonido extraño me hizo detener mi empresa. El sonido parecía lejano pero provenía de una de las habitaciones de la casa. Temblé ligeramente antes de volver a escuchar otro sonido, pero esta vez más cercano…

Él venía por mí, venía por mi alma.

Trague saliva pesadamente al escuchar una tercera puerta abrirse, desesperada continúe tratando de liberarme, me negaba a ser alimento de demonio. A pesar de estar sola en la oscuridad guardaba la esperanza de que podría salir de ahí, lo había hecho una vez —en mi primer encuentro con él— podía otra, aunque desgraciadamente la primera vez no estaba sola, Soul estaba conmigo.

El sonido de la única puerta abriéndose resonó en la habitación congelándome en mi sitio.

—Good Night my lady —canturreó con su voz aterciopelada mientras avanzaba calmadamente hacia mi sitio. Sus pasos eran elegantes y firmes, como si tratara de burlarse de mí con su porte.

No dije nada.

El demonio resoplo por lo bajo. Sus pies descansaban frente a mí, podía ver el par de tenis gris desgastados por el constante uso o al menos eso aparentaban. La habitación quedo en silencio, solo mi respiración se escuchaba, ya que estaba asustada aún cuando no lo aparentara en el exterior. Trate de tener un poco de dignidad, no complacería al demonio con mi miedo.

El ser que se hacía llamar Matt chasqueo la lengua.

—¿ No vas a hablar o a suplicar por tu vida? —pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

Azul contra verde, o más bien rojo contra verde, pues aunque fue por unos segundos pude ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color. El mundo de los seres de oscuridad me era aterrador al igual que sus habitantes.

No conteste a su pregunta, lo único que hice fue dedicarle una mirada envenenada, causando que él sonriera. Acerco más su rostro al mío, retrocedí pegando mi espalda al respaldo del sillón, pero el demonio se volvió a acercar de más. Me miro como un hambriento miraría un banquete de primera calidad, pero algo hizo que su semblante se tornara serio al notar algo en mí que al parecer no era nada bueno.

Suspiro cansado, para luego alejarse un poco y pasar sus manos por su cabello rojizo.

—¿ Acaso ya no soy apetecible para ti? —pregunte en tono burlón al darme cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

Él me miro un tanto curioso para luego sonreírme de forma encantadora, incluso más deslumbrante que Soul; se volvió a inclinar hacia mí apoyando sus manos en las mías —las cuales estaban en las reposaderas del sillón— y lamio descaradamente mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que los escalofríos regresaran a mi cuerpo.

—No sabes cuánto muero por devorarte —susurró en mi oído causándome una sensación extraña y un poco desagradable. Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder golpearlo, pero mis manos estaban atadas—, aunque para que una delicia como tu sea exquisita necesita deshacerse de lo que la ata.

Lo mire confundida, ¿a qué se refería?

—¿ L-Lo que me ata? —inquirí sin poder entender lo que sus palabras ocultaban.

Matt se separo de mi cuerpo, para después comenzar a caminar a la salida sin siquiera voltear a verme. Antes de cerrar las puertas pude ver sus ojos azules, los cuales habían cambiado a una mezcla de azul con rojo. Era evidente que se estaba conteniendo. Su lado demoniaco quería salir a flote y destrozar mi cuerpo para sacar el alma que había dentro, pero al parecer su hambre estaba siendo prolongada a propósito, ¿Cuál era la finalidad de eso, torturarme hasta pedir piedad? Si ese era el caso no lo haría.

El tiempo paso, una dos, tres, cuatro horas.

No estaba completamente segura si ya había amanecido o no, debido a que las ventanas de la habitación se encontraban cubiertas por grandes trozos de madera para evitar que los curiosos husmearan en la guarida del demonio.

Llevaba más de una hora tratando de rasgar mis grilletes improvisados con mis uñas, lo único que había conseguido era medio deshacer uno de ellos, puesto que tenían varios nudos entrecruzados. Eso me hizo sentir realmente bien. Tenía que darme prisa antes de que regresara, escapar de ese sitio era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Tarde una media hora más antes de poder soltar mi mano derecha. Con desesperación comencé a deshacer los nudos de la izquierda para después bajar a mis pies. Los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose resonaron en las habitaciones contiguas, el estaba de vuelta…

No tenía escapatoria, la única salida era por la cual él entraría, estaba libre y atrapada al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Matt, quien traía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta desapareció tan pronto como vio el sillón vacío. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para tomar las cuerdas que reposaban en el asiento, lo que aproveche para deslizarme por la puerta sin que se diera cuenta. Había sido una buena idea esconderse detrás de ella.

Al principio comencé con pasos lentos y silenciosos, pero cuando escuche el rugido ensordecedor que provenía de la habitación en la cual había estado comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y mi respiración era incontrolable, quería alejarme de ahí, no quería estar cerca cuando la ira de Matt se desatara. Pero mis tacones no me lo permitieron. Caí de cara al suelo tan pronto como perdí el control de mi pie izquierdo, el cual se doblo cuando pise algo tirado en el piso. Aturdida trate de levantarme pero me arrepentí tan pronto note lo que me rodeaba. Todo el pasillo estaba repleto de huesos y tejido en descomposición.

Ahogue un grito, cuando vi que había una cabeza cercenada frente a mi rostro. Me miraba de una manera un tanto terrorífica con sus ojos podridos dentro de las cuencas oculares; de su nariz salía un gusano y sus labios se encontraban medio abiertos como si estuviera gritando. Retrocedí aterrada y con arcadas que trataba de contener, mi vestido de fiesta se había vuelto negro a causa de la sangre y otras sustancias que se encontraban bajo mi cuerpo.

_Contrólate Maka _

De pronto me sentí desprotegida y completamente sola. Si Soul nunca hubiera estado junto a mí esto no estaría pasando, no hubiera sido el blanco de un demonio que se intereso en una humana al verla hablando con un ángel.

Las ganas de llorar crecieron en mi pecho, pero el orgullo pudo más conmigo. Me trague todo lo que sentía convirtiéndolo en valor para atravesar ese sitio cubierto de trozos humanos en descomposición. Apenas avance unos cuantos metros cuando otro rugido hizo temblar la casa entera. Lleve mis manos a mis oídos, mientras me arrastraba como podía, mi tobillo izquierdo se encontraba en mal estado debido a mi caída, apenas y podía estar de pié sin ayuda.

_No te rindas, ignóralo _

Había logrado atravesar dos habitaciones que estaban en apariencia desoladas y completamente destruidas, eso significaba que estaba cerca de la última puerta, pero también significaba que Matt tenía más oportunidades de encontrarme.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, provenía del otro lado del pasillo donde yo me encontraba. El terror se apodero de mí ser cuando divise una silueta en frente de mí, no podía distinguir bien quién era, aunque solo había una explicación. Intente retroceder, pero la persona me noto antes de que pudiera —o intentara, pues mi tobillo no mejoraba— correr.

—Maka… —Mi corazón dejo de latir unos segundos para después latir a todo lo que podía. Los ojos me picaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en correr a sus brazos él ya lo había hecho tomándome en los suyos. Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y acaricio mi cabello desesperadamente como si no creyera que estaba junto a él.

—S-Soul —dije con voz quebrada. Me aferre a su camisa gris, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

Me separo de su cuerpo, inspeccionando cada parte de mí cuerpo en un intento de ver que aun seguía entera. Yo no hacía más que gimotear, todo mi orgullo se venía abajo cuando estaba a su lado.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —ordené rápidamente, pero Soul no se movió de su lugar —, él aun me está buscando, no tardara en llegar.

El ángel negó con la cabeza, para luego tomar de mi mano y llevarme de vuelta por el pasillo de donde había venido

—¿ Qué haces? —interrogué molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa una voz resonó detrás de nuestras espaldas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel trinar tan singular, no quería voltear a ver quien lo había emitido, pero algo me decía que lo hiciera.

La voz grito mi nombre angustiada, incluso parecía que apenas podía hablar. Aún cuando sabia que me arrepentiría de hacerlo, volví mi rostro hacia atrás encontrándome con un par de ojos rojos que se asemejaban a dos rubíes. En ese momento olvide como respirar.

—¡ Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella! —grito Soul, su enojo era evidente e incluso parecía amenazador.

Confundida mire al _Soul _que sujeta mi mano, este ni siquiera se había vuelto a ver quién era el sujeto que lo amenazaba, simplemente reforzó el agarre que lo unía a mí.

—¿ S-Soul? —musité con voz apagada. Esto no podía estar pasando…

Él se volvió hacia a mí dedicándome una sonrisa, aunque al ángel le dedico una mirada asesina. Los temblores volvieron a mí cuando note que los ojos rojos del chico que sostenía mi mano eran una mezcla de rojo rubí con azul, hasta que se volvieron azules en su totalidad. Él no era mi ángel.

Por instinto comencé a luchar por mi libertad, pero Matt me jalo hacia sí haciendo que chocara contra su pecho. Aún usaba la forma de Soul lo que me enojo de sobremanera.

—¡ Suéltame! —chille tratando de que sus manos se alejaran de mí pero no funcionó. Escuche las pisadas de mi verdadero ángel acercándose a nosotros, aunque se detuvo tan pronto como el demonio me volvió hacia él como un escudo humano.

Ahora me encontraba dándole la espalda a Matt o al Soul falso, quien me tenía bien sujeta por la cadera y cintura.

—Es hora de que te sueltes de lo que te ata —susurró en mi oído, me revolví incomoda en sus manos.

Soul soltó un gruñido desde su lugar, era obvio que quería deshacerse del demonio pero no podía ya que yo me encontraba en medio de los dos. Matt tomo mi rostro y me hizo verlo a los ojos, después de mirarme detenidamente unos segundos hizo una mueca extraña.

—Yo puedo eliminar lo que te hace sufrir —dijo con voz segura mientras sus orbes azules se clavaban en los míos de color verde. Lo mire extrañada, ¿no se supone que él quería devorarme, entonces por qué me ofrecía tal oferta? —, puedo borrar lo que te hace llorar y te causa tanto dolor.

—¿ Lo que me causa dolor? —cuestione algo distante por las palabras proferidas por el demonio.

Matt asintió, para luego abandonar nuestro contacto visual y situarlo en Soul, quien permanecía silencioso aunque aun furioso en su sitio.

_Dolor_, yo más que nadie conocía el significado de esa palabra. El dolor de saber que estas completamente sola, aun cuando haya personas a mí alrededor la soledad aun se siente. La familia es otra definición de dolor, ¿Quién disfrutaría de una familia rota que aparenta ser perfecta? O bueno casi perfecta, pues mi persona desentona con mis padres. Y el más grande sufrir es el saber que no hay lugar para mí en ningún sitio, ¿Quién lo tendría cuando fuiste rechazada por la misericordia del Señor antes de tener conciencia?

La mayor parte de mi vida era una mentira, la familia, los amigos, la religión e incluso las personas. No se puede engañar a alguien que ha visto lo que puede ocultarse bajo la forma de un hombre o una mujer, aun los humanos reales son de desconfiar.

—¡ No lo escuches! —rugió Soul desde su sitio. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no estaba en posición de escuchar las palabras del demonio—, los demonios mienten no debes confiar en sus palabras

—Yo no miento —habló el chico de cabellera pelirroja situando sus fríos ojos azules con rojo sobre el ángel. Su naturaleza demoniaca estaba surgiendo nuevamente —. Eh dicho que puedo eliminar tu penar y así será, lo que te causa tanto dolor es lo que tienes frente a tus ojos. Él te ata con el hilo del destino y de la muerte

Abrí los ojos atónita. Soul me miraba estoico, no pareció sorprenderle lo dicho por el demonio; negué con la cabeza, él ángel no era ninguna fuente de sentimientos negativos al contrario era la luz en mi oscuridad.

El agarre de Matt se hizo más flojo en mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta solo sostenía mi mano derecha, como si me diera a elegir quedarme con él o ir con el ángel negro. Su mano se cerraba dubitativa en la mía, no deseaba dejarme ir.

—Mientes —espete mirándolo de forma desafiante. Matt no dijo nada, estaba esperando mis siguientes palabras—. Soul no es lo que me causa dolor, él es lo que me mantiene con vida puesto que sin él hace tiempo hubiera dejado este mundo

Apretó levente el agarre en mi mano, pero no lo suficiente para retenerme junto a él. Con pasos lentos y decididos me situé junto a mi ángel tomando su mano en el proceso. Soul se encontraba rígido, su corazón latía demasiado rápido que incluso pensé que saldría de su pecho, pero se tranquilizo tan pronto como nuestros ojos se encontraron. Soul siempre sería mi ángel.

Matt rió de forma macabra, parecía divertido por mi elección. Tal vez lo de dejarme elegir con quien quería estar era una mentira, tal vez tenía planeado matarnos a los dos. Antes tales pensamientos me puse rígida en mi lugar, ¿a caso nunca me dejaría en paz?

El sonido de su risa fue haciéndose cada vez más espantosa, se asemejaba al chillido de un animal salvaje. Ante mi el demonio que se hacía llamar Matt tomo una forma extraña, su espalda se contorsionaba horriblemente mientras sus uñas crecían hasta volverse casi garras. Su iris se volvió completamente rojo mientras la pupila se torno en una línea fina de color negro, además de que en su frente poseía un dibujo que se asemejaba a sus ojos. De sus labios escapo uno de los rugidos que había escuchado cuando huía de él.

Su estatura había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros y su piel se había vuelto un poco más pálida de lo que era, su cabello se torno negro con unos curiosos detalles en blanco que se asemejaban a ojos. Su cuerpo era delgado y usaba una bufanda bastante larga y sucia que tenia la imagen de tres ojos que se parecían a los que tenía en el cabello. En su espalda tenía un par de alas rotas y raquíticas.

Esa era su verdadera forma, la que había visto cuando use los ojos de Dios en él en la fiesta.

—... Asura —exclamó la voz de Soul mirándolo fijamente mientras el demonio le sonreía de forma burlona—. Pensé que ya te habían dado caza los discípulos de Miguel.

Ante tal mención el demonio endureció la mirada, como si recordara algo que no quería ser recordado. Cerró los puños clavándose sus propias garras aunque no pareció notar su sangre escurriendo por ellas.

—Lo mismo digo Soul —escupió el demonio con voz áspera y cortante. Su cuerpo me era grotesco por las tiras de piel que le colgaban de los brazos y despedía un aroma a azufre bastante fuerte.

Asura era su nombre entonces… el demonio que persistentemente quería mi alma y que tal vez no me dejaría en paz hasta obtenerla.

—Maka —habló el condenado con una sonrisa al pronunciar cada silaba de mi nombre. Hablaba como si me conociera desde tiempo atrás, cosa que me desagrado. Aún me seguía viendo como a comida pero esta vez algo cambio en sus ojos —, te he dado la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino pero la has rechazado, a cambio has aceptado el camino equivocado que posiblemente te lleve a la muerte

—La muerte era segura estando contigo —contraataque, pero él me ignoró.

—La propuesta esta aun en píe. Cuando te canses del ángel negro puedes acudir a mí, con mucho gusto te recibiré —Un escalofrió de pies a cabeza se hizo presente al verlo relamer sus labios, eso era una invitación a ser alimento de demonio —; Y para ti _traidor_ solo una advertencia —prosiguió refiriéndose a Soul —, no te metas en mi camino o te mataré. Esta vez fue por ella pero ya no habrá siguiente vez.

Intente protestar algo confundida, ¿No había atacado a Soul por qué eso me lastimaría a mí? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una palabra había desaparecido…

…Desaparecido en las llamas del infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo me quedo extraño...<strong>

**Dejando eso de lado quiero dar gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia tan extraña. Es extraña lo acepto, ¿que se podìa esperar de una chica extraña asocial?  
><strong>

**Nuestra Maka esta confundida con lo que respecta a Soul, ¿Como es posible que no conozca a una persona que ha estado toda su vida junto a ella? ¿Qué relaciòn hay entre Asura y Soul?  
><strong>

**Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.  
><strong>

**Estoy muriendo por leer cazadores de sombras! Oh si! peroooooooo tengo examenes el miercoles :c y no encuentro el bendito libro, alguien con un alma piadosa que pueda pasarmelo? Lo amare por toda la eternidad.  
><strong>

**Bye, bye  
><strong>

**¿Un review?  
><strong>


	7. Capitulo VI Miedo

**Disclamer: **_Soul eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia_

_¡Hellow fanfiction world! Hoy actulizaciòn de capitulo, ¡wiuu!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel caído<strong>

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo VI**

&.**  
><strong>

El silencio reino por varios minutos en los cuales ambos permanecimos inmóviles.

La mano cálida de Soul aun sostenía la mía cuando le pedí que me llevara a casa. Él asintió en silencio antes de acunarme en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe. Cuando salimos de la casa los rayos del sol anunciaban que era más de mediodía

Las alas negras de Soul se extendieron majestuosas, reflejando la luz que el astro rey proyectaba sobre nosotros, antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos encontrábamos surcando el cielo azul. El viento quemaba mi piel, este se sentía como si lo hubieran sobrecalentado, sin embargo era la contaminación de la ciudad que lo hacía caliente. El par de alas se movieron suaves, capturando en el proceso algunas corrientes de aire. Mis cabellos arañaban sin piedad mis ojos impidiendo que pudiera ver bien la casa que había servido a Asura como guarida, esta se situaba varias cuadras cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, en los barrios de mala muerte. No me sorprendía mucho el pensar que él había tomado las vidas de quienes probablemente vivían allí.

Soul no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, solo se limito a mirarme de reojo para verificar si estaba bien. Entramos a mi habitación por el balcón, no tenía ganas de ver a mi padre o a mi madre y tener que explicar porque mi vestido de fiesta estaba manchado de sustancias de dudosa procedencia. El ángel me deposito en el piso con la misma delicadeza con la que se toca una gota de agua, desgraciadamente aun no confiaba del todo en mi capacidad para poder caminar por mí misma, así que me tomo de la cintura para evitar alguna caída.

—Puedo yo sola —dije tratando de aparentar que el dolor de mi pie izquierdo ya había desaparecido. Él me soltó a regañadientes

Normalmente entre Soul y yo no había tensión, pero ahora era diferente. La atmosfera que nos rodeaba era pesada, tanto que incluso el respirar dolía. De alguna forma Asura había logrado su cometido, él había plantado en mi la semilla de la duda; las imágenes de lo que había pasado hacia menos de un par de horas me hizo sentir nauseas, sin embargo había algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

_Lo que te causa tanto dolor es lo que tienes frente a tus ojos. Él te ata con el hilo del destino y de la muerte_

El rostro de Asura apareció en mi mente como un relámpago iluminando todo a su paso.

—… Soul —llamé vacilante.

Él me miro expectante. Sus ojos rojos parecían buscar en mi rostro lo que mis labios no se atrevían a decir. Tenerlo mirándome de esa manera me hizo perder la mayor parte de la fuerza de voluntad que había logrado juntar, ciertamente Soul ejercía sobre mí una fuerza extraña que ni yo misma podía explicar.

—N-No, nada —atine a decir antes de bajar la vista avergonzada.

Una de mis tantas debilidades era ver a los ojos a Soul, siempre que encontraba su mirada mi pecho estaba en peligro de estallar. No necesitaba ser genio para saber que en ese mismo momento el ángel negro me estaba viendo, seguramente con una expresión burlona como de costumbre, pero mis pensamientos fueron erróneos. Definitivamente me estaba mirando, sin embargo su mirada no era de burla o diversión, era de enojo.

Sus hombros se encontraban tensos mientras sus labios formaban una línea férrea. Todo en él lucia diferente a lo habitual, incluso su semblante parecía más maduro.

—Tonta —soltó entre dientes

Lo mire sorprendida, pero tan pronto mi cerebro proceso el significado de esa palabra mis ojos reflejaron enojo, mirada que fue devuelta inmediatamente.

¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba!?

Intente defenderme, Soul no me dio tregua y antes de que pudiera decir algo él volvió a hablar

—¿ Por qué no puedes ser más cuidadosa? —Me reprendió con furia mientras su mirada se clavaba en mi como navajas afiladas—, ¿Cuántas veces tienes que ponerte en peligro para aprender que tu vida es demasiado frágil? ¡Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él te habría matado!

—¿ Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo? —susurré con la cabeza gacha. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no por miedo sino por enojo, sentí mis mejillas arder por la ira que comenzaba a arremolinarse en mi pecho—, en primer lugar nadie te pidió que me salvaras y en segundo lugar todo estaba controlado —contesté con el mismo tono acusador que él uso contra mí.

_Mentirosa_

Definitivamente eso no era verdad, claro que necesitaba ser salvada y obviamente la situación estaba fuera de mis manos, pero había algo que me impulsaba a negar todo aquello. Estaba cansada de ser débil, de ser la que siempre necesita ser protegida. Hay un punto en el cual me di cuenta que era yo la que más necesitaba de Soul, sin embargo él parecía no necesitarme y eso dolía.

Soul hizo una mueca burlona, una bastante dolorosa.

—¿ En serio? —Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos —, a mi me parecía que estabas completamente perdida, e incluso eres tan boba que no pudiste notar que no era yo quien estaba a tu lado.

Fruncí el ceño. Él era quien me había dejado sola en la fiesta, él que había hecho un berrinche irrazonable ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien pagara los platos rotos?

—No fui yo quien se molesto por una insignificancia

Soul bufó por lo bajo enfurruñándose más de lo que ya estaba.

—Si no mal recuerdo la señorita sabelotodo estaba demasiado ocupada divirtiéndose con un chico cualquiera —dijo con filo en su voz que me sorprendió de sobre manera —, que no se dio cuenta que un demonio la estaba siguiendo.

Cerré mis puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra él con intención de estamparle una cachetada, pero mi movimiento fue detenido con tanta facilidad que me odie a mí misma. Soul sujeto fuertemente mi mano y la elevo sobre mi cabeza acercándome más a él con ese simple movimiento. Forcejee furiosa, él permaneció callado mientras yo le gritaba que me soltara, cosa que no hizo.

—¿ Por qué… —musité dejando de luchar contra él— por qué siempre me tratas así? —pregunté cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de que las lagrimas no salieran. No era de tristeza mi llanto, sino de enojo —…Ya no soy un infante que no puede entender lo que pasa a su alrededor, tengo dieciséis años. Soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma.

Su agarre se aflojo dejándome en libertad. Retrocedí algunos pasos recuperando mi espacio personal, mi corazón latía como loco ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dije eso? Rehuí su mirada cuando trato de pedir una respuesta silenciosa.

—No me refiero a que eres débil —me dijo, sin embargo no lo deje continuar.

—¿ Entonces qué es? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —inquirí confundida. Soul era tan difícil de comprender —. Nunca hablas de tu pasado o de ti, ni siquiera sé que es lo que te disgusta o lo que no. Solo me pides que confié en tus palabras, pero tú no lo haces en las mías

Los ojos rojos de Soul se abrieron de sobremanera.

Un vacio creciente se hizo presente en mi estomagó y empeoro drásticamente cuando el ángel habló sin voz, definitivamente no eran las palabras que quería escuchar.

—No es eso… es solo que… —su voz se fue apagando con cada palabra hasta que ya no hubo ningún sonido en la habitación.

… Y con ello mis esperanzas también se apagaron.

—Entiendo —dije dándome la vuelta.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí silenciosa al cuarto de baño, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró me arroje sobre esta dejando caer todo mi peso hasta desplomarme en los azulejos que conformaban el suelo. Mi cabeza estaba inmersa en un mar de pensamientos caóticos; parecía que toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo había sido drenada hasta dejar solo los huesos y piel, toda la voluntad que albergaba había desaparecido dejando un vació.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo recuerdo haber sentido el chorro de agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo frío y mucho después sentir la suavidad del edredón de la cama. Soul se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo dejándome sola en la casa.

La sensación de vacío aun estaba presente en mi cuerpo, tan abrumadora, tan dolorosa, tan horrible. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía así, ni siquiera la falta de amigos era tan devastadora. Confundida y desesperada me aferre a una de mis tantas almohadas, pero eso no ayudo nada, solo propicio que el sentimiento se esparciera más. Miles de recuerdos inundaron mi mente, recuerdos compartidos con Soul. Todos y cada uno exclusivos de él, eso solo logro deprimirme más.

El cuarto me pareció ajeno al igual que todo lo que me rodeaba, el sentimiento de soledad y frio regreso a mí, tal cual como se había presentado cuando me encontraba atrapada en las manos de Asura. Cerré los ojos en un intento de alejar todo. Mente en blanco, eso era lo que trataba de hacer, vaciar todo lo que me preocupaba o me hacia sufrir, pero en lugar de desechar todo parecía que había llamado a cada recuerdo que albergaba. La imagen de Soul aparecía continuamente bajo mis parpados, marcado como un tatuaje imposible de retirar.

El ángel era mi compañero de toda la vida, él conocía todo de mí, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, en cambio yo no conocía nada sobre él. ¿Quién había sido Soul? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba antes de conocerme? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué detestaba? ¿Qué sentía? No lo conocía, no sabía quién era el verdadero Soul. Me sentí estúpida. Me había abierto completamente a un desconocido y no a uno cualquiera, sino a uno que de cierto modo tenia poder sobre mí. Le había dado armas para destruirme. Entonces las ideas volvieron a mí como un torbellino arrasador, Soul conocía a Asura de algún sitio, lo que significaba que eran ¿amigos, conocidos, aliados?

Ninguna de mis preguntas podía ser contestada. Solo me quedaba resignarme, tal vez nunca se contestarían, él había dejado claro que no me diría nada. El cansancio se torno más y más intenso provocando que mis ojos comenzaran a cerrarse contra mi voluntad, luche inútilmente por no quedarme dormida aunque perdí contra Morfeo…

….Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí algo rozar mis tobillos.

Me encontraba sobre mi cama, abrigada por los últimos rayos del atardecer. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de mi persona. Soul aún no regresaba lo que se me hizo extraño, normalmente no pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de mí, aunque ahora no tenía razón alguna para regresar, seguramente estaba molesto conmigo. Me incorpore aun un poco somnolienta, cuando un sonido extraño salió del lado derecho de la cama.

No había nada al voltearme.

No era algo de qué preocuparse, o al menos eso pensaba antes de escuchar otros dos sonidos igual de cercanos. Uno salió del baño —cuya puerta estaba entreabierta— y el otro de mi armario. Gire mi rostro hacia mi ropero algo confundida ¿qué había sido eso?

Justo cuando pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación o de que tal vez aun estaba adormilada, la puerta del armario volvió a sonar como sí algo quisiera salir. No me moví de mi sitio, según mis pensamientos ahí solo guardaba ropa y algunos accesorios, no había nada vivo allí.

Observe fijamente el mueble en mi sitio cuando este volvió a sonar, pero esta vez de forma violenta.

Salte en mi lugar algo asustada, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Con sigilo y cautela me acerque al mueble, pero cuando estaba a mitad del camino algo rozo mi tobillo y pantorrilla derecha, asustada voltee rápidamente para ver que había sido pero no había nada. Solo se encontraban las sombras producidas por los rayos del atardecer.

El armario volvió a sonar con más insistencia provocando que diera otro salto por el susto, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Harta de ese sonido corrí al armario y tome las perillas en mis manos, me mantuve unos segundos quieta dudando si abrirlo o no, mis manos por si solas halaron las dos puertas del armario dejándome ver el interior.

Dentro no había nada, o al menos nada vivo que pudiera tocar desde dentro la puerta.

El miedo recorrió cada nervio de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

Retrocedí confundida del mueble, pero cuando intente alejarme de él dos tentáculos oscuros salieron desde el interior aprisionando mis muñecas. Ahogue un grito de horror mientras trataba de soltarme de aquellas cosas más oscuras que el mismo abismo.

Su tacto era frío y repugnante, lo que provoco que me dieran nauseas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no era ninguna criatura o ser de fantasía lo que hacía eso, sino las sombras. Como pude me solté de los tentáculos de oscuridad para tratar de correr y salir de mi propia habitación. Ese fue uno de mis incontables errores, pues cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta las sombras de mis demás muebles comenzaron a convertirse en manos, que me sujetaban para impedir que llegara. Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el suelo sometida ante la oscuridad.

Las manos y tentáculos de sombras recorrían cada parte de mi piel, causándome cada vez más asco su tacto. Chille varias veces el nombre de Soul y el de mi padre pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie me ayudaba.

Aterrada como estaba apenas había notado que las sombras me arrastraban debajo de mi cama, llevándome al núcleo de la oscuridad. Luche inútilmente por todos mis medios, incluso valiéndome de mis uñas y de los dientes, sin embargo la oscuridad era más poderosa que yo. Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba siendo devorada por las sombras, que caían una a una sobre mi cuerpo envolviéndome en su helado y tétrico manto…

…Desperté gritando, otra vez sin saber por qué.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba como gelatina, sentía unas manos recorrer mi cuerpo cosa que me causo escalofríos. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con cosas más extrañas de las normales, cosas que mi subconsciente se negaba a recordar.

El frío era el nuevo regidor de mi cuerpo, pues todo el calor que este albergaba había desaparecido dejando solo una amarga sensación. Me abrace a mí misma, deseaba dejar de temblar pero no podía evitarlo. La noche estaba cerca y no había rastro de vida en mi casa, por lo que opte por salir a caminar.

Camine sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad.

No estaba particularmente interesada por llegar a algún sitio y mucho menos deseaba volver pronto, pues sabía que probablemente Soul estaría allí.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un parque, el sitio estaba repleto de niños, pues era la hora indicada para salir a jugar. Por todas partes se podía apreciar a los niños corriendo y jugando, la mayoría en grupos. Cerca había algunos adultos vigilando, supuse que se trataban de los padres. Me sentí ajena a tal cuadro, no tenia recuerdos de amigos de la infancia y mucho menos de salidas al parque o cosas de ese estilo. Mis padres siempre se encontraban ocupados trabajando, era por eso que me crie con niñeras y nanas hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para cuidarme yo sola.

Tome asiento en una de las bancas del parque y me dedique a observar a los niños jugar. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer.

Entre todos solo uno me llamo la atención. Se trataba de una niña de alrededor de siete años. Su cabello era de un lindo color castaño oscuro que caía como una pequeña cortina a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Se mecía suavemente mientras su mirar permanecía en el suelo. Los demás niños parecían ignorarla, pues ninguno se tomaba la molestia de mirarla siquiera. Sentí lastima de ella, aunque tan pronto como la sentí me arrepentí de pensar eso. Cuando mi vida era vacía sin la compañía de mi única amiga lo menos que deseaba era que las personas sintieran lastima de mí.

_Comprendo que es lo que se siente _

La pequeña niña levanto la vista para dirigirla hacia los demás chiquillos que jugaban cerca de ella. No pude evitar jadear al ver sus ojos, estos era de un hermoso color entre rosa y rojo, aunque se notaban tan profundos como vacios.

_Parece un ángel…_

Sacudí mi cabeza borrando tal pensamiento. Lo menos que deseaba era pensar en ese ser que tanta confusión me infundía.

Movida por algo que ni yo misma puedo poner en palabras me dirigí hacia la pequeña, ella no reparo en mi presencia cuando tome asiento en el columpio junto al suyo. La imite meciéndome con las puntas de los pies.

—Hola —susurré con la vista baja, aunque realmente la espiaba de reojo. Portaba un vestido color verde con una pequeña capucha como la de caperucita roja, mientras un pequeño gorrito adornaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

La niña no me respondió. Siguió meciéndose lentamente en su lugar. Nadie nos prestaba atención, solo existíamos nosotras dos en aquella burbuja de soledad.

—Soy Maka —dije volviendo mi vista hacia ella —, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella volteo a verme, le sonreí

—Ángela —susurró muy quedamente que apenas la pude escuchar.

Ángela volvió a bajar la mirada. Era una niña bastante linda.

—¿ Te gustan mucho los columpios?

Ella asintió. Paro de balancearse para quedarse inmóvil en su sitio. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y cuando los encontraron sentí algo extraño que no pude descifrar.

—… ¿Y a ti? —preguntó tímidamente

—Me gustan mucho, son mis favoritos porque siento que puedo volar en ellos —contesté meciéndome un poco más fuerte, aunque no tanto para asustarla

Ángela rió ante mi acción.

Dos niños pasaron corriendo frente a nosotras llamando su atención, pero tan pronto como los vio bajo la mirada. Parecía querer jugar con ellos.

—¿Estás sola? —le pregunté, al parecer no había ningún adulto que le prestara atención y mucho menos amigos que la invitaran a pasar el rato.

Ángela asintió silenciosa.

—También yo —dije

Ella giro su rostro hacia a mí, su expresión mostraba incredulidad

—¿ No tienes amigos? —preguntó inocentemente

—Tengo una amiga —la imagen de Tsubaki vino a mi mente como un flash —, ella es muy divertida y muy agradable. Una vez nos quedamos atrapadas en un levador por dos horas en el centro comercial.

La niña de cabellos castaños rió ante mis palabras, estaba segura que se había imaginado lo penoso que fue.

—¿ Y tú?

Ángela dejo de reír. La incomodidad invadió nuestra burbuja. Su rostro infantil se torno sombrío dejándome helada, aquello no era normal en un niño cualquiera.

El silencio volvió a reinar y cuando pensé que no me contestaría habló.

—No tengo amigos, no los necesito —dijo cortante.

Quedé pasmada por sus palabras. Un niño siempre quiere un compañero de juegos, incluso cuando se es hijo único siempre se desea alguien con quien poder estar.

—Siempre he estado sola, no es como si ahora algo fuera a cambiar —continuó con la vista en el vacio —. No les agrado a los demás.

Las palabras de Ángela me recordaron a mí misma. Los recuerdos de la primaria llegaron a mi mente como una lluvia acida. Nadie se tomaba la molestia de hablarme o de prestarme atención, era un cero a la izquierda en la clase. Era la sombra de las sombras de los demás, tal invisible que nadie me notaba, hasta que…

—No les agradas, ¿Ya les has preguntado? —inquirí fijando mi vista en el pequeño cuerpo junto a mí

Ángela negó.

—No puedes dar algo por sentado si no lo compruebas por ti misma —dije tratándolo de hacerla sentir mejor —, si no intentas acercarte a los demás ellos no se te acercaran.

Ella pareció considerar mis palabras, sin embargo la duda asomo rápidamente en su infantil rostro.

—Pero…

Ángela volteo a ver a los niños que jugaban en el pasamano, ellos se divertían.

—¿ Pero qué tal si me rechazan? —Musitó con la voz temblorosa —, prefiero seguir estando sola a eso —prosiguió sujetándose más fuerte de la cadena del columpio.

Sus ojos estaban nublados de miedo, miedo al rechazo. Al fin entendía porque Ángela había llamado mi atención entre los demás. Ella era como yo, tal vez demasiado y eso me dolía

—¿ Por qué te rechazarían?

—Porque no soy como ellos —dijo con certeza, era claro que no se consideraba a la par de los demás.

Sus palabras me causaron ternura. Ángela era demasiado inocente y noble

—Mentira, eres la niña más linda y divertida con la que he hablado —exclamé levantando la barbilla como si fuera algo importante; Ángela me miro incrédula —, y eso que conozco a muchos

—¿ De verdad? —sus ojos brillaron llenos de inocencia. Parecía genuinamente interesada por mi respuesta.

Asentí con una sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonriera.

De un pequeño salto se bajo del columpio, aterrizando elegantemente frente a mí. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazabas en su espalda, su vista estaba centrada en los demás niños y sin perder la sonrisa dijo:

—Gracias hermana mayor, bye bye

—Hasta luego Ángela —respondí con un ademán, mientras la veía alejarse hacia los demás niños. Ellos la recibieron entre risas, invitándola a unirse al grupo.

Una sensación agradable inundo mi cuerpo cuando vi a todos los niños recibir felices a Ángela, después de todo ser niño es ser puro y gentil.

Instintivamente lleve mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, sobre la tela podía sentir la familiar forma rectangular de mi teléfono móvil, cuando lo saque para ver la hora el reloj digital en la parte superior derecha marcaba más de las 8:00 pm. La pantalla no mostraba mensajes o llamadas perdidas, por lo que deduje que nadie había llegado a casa. No muy segura me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de vuelta, a cada paso mi corazón latía más rápido, la ansiedad se hizo presente rápidamente. Aun no estaba lista para regresar, aun no sabía cómo enfrentar a Soul.

Las ganas de correr a otro sitio surgieron, mi caminar se detuvo.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Me repetí una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi dilema. Las palabras de Soul resonaron en mis oídos mientras su rostro aparecía en mi cabeza.

_Después de todo yo no significo nada para él…_

Apreté los puños tratando de no llorar ahí mismo, mi pecho dolía, dolía mucho. Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos, hasta el punto de quemar incluso mis mejillas cuando resbalaron por estas. Todo lo que había contenido hasta ese momento estallo como un globo al ser tocado por un alfiler, los sollozos que intente arduamente contener comenzaron a brotar de mi garganta.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no podía parar? ¿Por qué las palabras de Soul dolían tanto?

Seque las lagrimas con mis manos innumerables veces, pero estas aun salían. Una tras otra y después más, tan dolorosas, tan necesarias.

—¡ Ni siquiera soy un mísero grano de arena en su corazón! —gemí entre lagrimas

_No puedes dar algo por sentado si no lo compruebas por ti misma _

El rostro sonriente de Ángela apareció en mi cabeza.

Era verdad… yo no podía resignarme tan fácilmente, después de todo no había mentido a Ángela.

Mis pies comenzaron a caminar lentamente para después comenzar a correr, todo en cuestión de segundos. Yo quería saber, necesitaba saber lo que Soul no me había dicho.

Atravesé más de cinco cuadras, pasando a más de una persona e ignorado a otras. Solo había algo en mi cabeza, tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo. En ese momento me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba, olvide que era pésima en gimnasia, olvide que era la más lenta en carreras, incluso olvide como respirar. Cuando llegue a la pequeña reja negra de mi casa estaba jadeando incontrolablemente, mi pecho quemaba y las piernas dolían, pero eso no me detuvo.

Sin vacilar abrí la puerta de la casa, el lugar estaba en penumbras. Entre las sombras encontré las escaleras de caracol, con cuidado subí los escalones, no me apetecía caer. El pasillo se abrió ante mí una vez que me encontré en el segundo piso, dos puertas a la derecha y dos puertas a la izquierda. Mecánicamente me dirigí a la segunda puerta de la derecha —mi habitación por supuesto —, con un movimiento de muñeca gire el pomo de la puerta dejándome ver el interior de la habitación. Las puertas del balcón se encontraban abiertas de par en par, dejando que el viento meciera las cortinas suavemente. Entre ellas se encontraba una persona de pie viendo hacia la calle, él no noto mi presencia, o al menos eso creí puesto que no volteo a verme cuando avance hacia él.

Las débiles luces de las farolas iluminaban su cabello blanco volviéndolo dorado, sus alas estaban contraídas hacia su cuerpo haciéndolas parecer más pequeñas de lo que realmente eran. Todo en él resultaba tan irreal.

—Has vuelto… —susurró sin mirarme

—Tenía que hacerlo —contesté deteniéndome detrás de él, tan cerca que con solo estirar mi mano podría haber tocado su hombro—, aun no hemos terminado de hablar

—…

Soul se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad por mis palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Quiero saberlo todo —dije mirándolo a los ojos. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, no importa que tan oscuro sea el pasado del ángel frente a mí, yo lo aceptaría, después de todo el me acepto con todo y mis defectos —, quiero saber tu pasado, presente y futuro.

Los ojos rojos de Soul inspeccionaron mi rostro en busca de incertidumbre, pero no había nada que me hiciera dudar. Me había propuesto convertirme en alguien apropiado para estar junto a Soul, una persona fuerte y valiente que pudiera enfrentar todos sus miedos con la frente en alto. La nueva Maka sería la compañera de Soul, una de la que él estaría orgulloso.

—¿ Realmente quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber porque este ángel es un caído? —cuestionó serio. Su semblante se endureció, ahora parecía tener la sabiduría de un anciano, además de que los años parecían haber transcurrido en cuestión de segundos, puesto que aparentaba estar realmente cansado.

El verdadero Soul no era más que un pobre ángel cuya existencia era más vieja que la vida misma, él había visto pasar años, décadas y siglos completos. Conocía mejor que nadie la estupidez humana…

—Sí, deseo saberlo —Respondí mirándolo a los ojos

Sus orbes rubí reflejaban tantos sentimientos y emociones entremezclados. Respeto, lealtad, ira, miedo, culpa, sufrimiento, dolor, soledad, anhelo, angustia, deseo, cariño, amor, devoción, y yo más que nadie quería conocer que provocaba cada uno de esos sentimientos en esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aplausos*<strong>

**Este capitulo me costo trabajo, debo admitir que lo escribi dos veces, no me gustaba como quedaba, pero bueno que se le puede hacer.**

**Tomenlo como un regalo pre-navidad, pues no creo actualizar pronto, las clases terminan hasta el 21 de diciembre y yo estare muriendo entre examenes cuatrimestrales y proyectos que no he terminado e iniciado**.

**Ya se soy una alumna desconsiderada...**

**como estoy de humor les dejare un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capitulo:  
><strong>

**Conoceremos la historia de nuestro sexy ángel caído Soul, asì que esperenlo.  
><strong>

**Preguntas, dudas, espero sus respuestas.  
><strong>

**¡Nos leemos luego!  
><strong>

**No olvides dejar un Review, o de lo contrario mi perro comegente te comera(?)  
><strong>

**¿Un review?  
><strong>


End file.
